Closer Then Requested
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Updated All the stories with "body switching", but what happens if the switch isn't completed? Ron&Hermione. Please review. :)
1. Filibuster Fireworks &Unfinished Potions

**Closer Then Requested**

Okay, this story is going to be pretty weird. Read the stories where Ron and Hermione switch bodies? This is like that, except they don't switch bodies... No one does...Just please read! All will be explained in chapter 2, but I need to know if you like Chapter 1!!! 

~Taya J Weasley, The Author 

"Geez Ron, do you really need that much space to sit down?!"  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Ron and Hermione decided (in a silent agreement) to start bickering early this morning, much to the dismay of Harry, but carried on anyways.  
"Ron, move, you're nearly sitting on me!" Hermione shoved Ron slightly, causing him to take up more space of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Thank you so kindly for being nice to each other this morning." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"You're welcome Harry." Ron grinned and continued eating, like always. 

On the way to Potions, their first subject of the morning, Ron and Hermione were at it again.  
"You walk in zigzags, Hermione, put down the book and watch where you're going!"  
"Honestly, you are walking into me, watch yourself," she replied not looking up from her book.  
"How are we all best friends again? Please refresh my memory." Harry said, once again annoyed.  
"You both can't get enough of me." Hermione laughed out loud as Ron said this, and watched him go slightly pink, rather in annoyance, anger or embarrassment.  
"Hurry, we're going to be late!" Harry said, and they sprinted towards the dungeon door, saving himself from another time of being caught in the middle of a fight. 

"Weasley, Potter, Granger, why are you late for my class?" Snape asked, venom dripping from every word. He stopped them right outside the dungeon door, other students scurrying in.  
"We weren't sir, the bell hasn't rung ye-" *BRING* "yet..."  
"Five points from Gryffindor will be taken for tardiness, now hurry up and don't delay this class anymore." And he nearly pushed them all in.  
"Won't this be fun?" Ron whispered to Hermione as he walked in behind her. They sat in their seats, and listened to Snape rave on about their next assignment.  
"This will not be an easy task, these sort of potions are not to be fooled with. Now hurry, what are you waiting for. Partner up with those to your left, and hurry and get started!" He snapped.  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Oh gee willikers this will be fun won't it?!" Ron said with a fake smile.  
"Actually-"  
"That was sarcasm Hermione," he smiled as she blushed slightly, she was ready to say yes, "but each to thy own opinion." He smiled as she didn't feel (as) stupid. "So, what's this called again?" 

Hermione said something that went *whoosh* over Ron's head. "The WHAT?" She sighed.  
"Basically, if two people drink this at the exact same time, they can switch bodies 7 minutes later." She saw Ron think about it for a minute. "No Ron, I highly doubt you can find a way to get Malfoy with this." He frowned- then smiled wide again. "Or Snape." He frowned, and then laughed as they continued to work on the Potion. 

In the corner of the dungeon, sat Draco Malfoy, with a ready Filibuster Firework, and his aim accurate and set on Ron and Hermione's cauldron.   
"This will show you filthy mudblood. You and your cheap-ass boyfriend of yours." And he sent the Filibuster flying...and it hit it's target, sending the half ready contents splash all over Ron and Hermione. After the cloud of smoke cleared, only Ron was standing by the cauldron, Hermione had disappeared... Or had she? 

~*~*~ 

Please excuse my stupidity, bear with me here. I have a good idea for this story, trying to get back in my writing feeling. I've had writers block for ever. This story is for my friend Allie, since she's mad that I haven't written for like, EVER. Well- I should be off, will write more soon, if you review!!  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	2. Revalations and Taking Control

**Closer Then Requested**

Here's chapter two, I hope you like it! It's fun to write!  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 

Ron stood there in shock, ready to lunge at someone, anyone, just to let out his anger. "WEASLEY!" Snape bellowed rushing over. "What in the world have you done?! Where is Granger?!" Ron stood there, almost as still as a statue.  
"Well- you see- I, uh." He stuttered.  
"Answer me!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!!" Ron bellowed back. Everyone was silent, no one had ever talked back to Snape, let alone yell at him. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?!" And Ron ran out of the dungeon, most likely to keep himself from being yelled at.**__**

**_Oh my god, what did I do?! _**Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked around.  
"Who's there?" He said to the empty walls. **_This is too weird. _**He could swear it was Hermione's voice, but she- **_ "OH MY GOD! HERMIONE GRANGER GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_**" Ron looked like a crazy man talking to himself. **_  
Ron?! Where am I?!_**   
"You're in my head! Get out!"  
**_I can't I mean- I see, from your eyes...This is too weird. _**  
"You're telling me?!" **_  
I'm stuck inside your body! _**  
"You're stuck inside my body!"**_  
Go to the Hospital Wing!_**  
"You go! I'm perfectly happy being scared out of my wits here!"**_  
What do you mean me go!? I don't know how- _**Ron started walking slowly, **_cool- I can walk in your body. _**  
"Hey! Stop that! I told you I don't want to go!" Ron was now stopping and going every two steps. "I said I don't want to go!"**_  
Ron, touch the wall._**  
"What?"**_  
Touch the wall, I want to see if I feel it._**  
"You're mental! Here you are, invading my brain, and you want to touch the wall?!" Ron was currently walking in circles, talking to himself, and reaching for a wall that was 12 feet away.**_  
This is too weird, I can feel everything you can, and I can-_**  
Ron felt his face go red, "Okay, that isn't my blush, that is all you, what did you find out you can do now?" **_  
I can see your memories. _**  
His face got red now, "Okay that's my blush..." He whispered to himself. He was now walking willingly towards the Hospital Wing. **_  
Can I talk?_**  
"What do you mean can you talk?"  
"Like out loud." Ron said, obviously answering Hermione's question. But really, Hermione answered.**_  
Hey! I didn't want you to have control of my body!_**  
"Tough, now quiet so I can get us to the Hospital wing and explain to Madame Pomfrey-"**_  
That we want a one way ticket to St. Mungos Nut House._**  
"Hush now," Ron (Hermione) said as they reached the hospital door.**_  
This will be fun to explain..._**

~*~*~*~****

**GOD THIS IS FUN TO WRITE!!**Wow, god, just please review! That's ALL I ask. Review good and I'll make a longer next chapter!**__**

**__**


	3. I'm not insane, I'm not insane

**Closer Than Requested  
**_Taya J Weasley_

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, shouldn't you be in class?" Madame Pomfrey walked away from what looked like a sixth year, covered, head to toe, in some sort of yellowish mold. "Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine." She threw a glance over her shoulder, "though that will teach him not to tempt the Whomping Willow, won't it dear?" A muffle was heard from the student. "Now what can I do for you?"  
Ron cleared his throat and felt his face burn. "Well… we, that is to say, Hermione Granger and I, we had sort of… an _accident_ in Professor Snape's Potions class today."  
"Oh? Is she okay, does she need me to-" Ron started waving his hands up and shaking his head.  
"No, no, she's fine. Sort of…" Madame Pomfrey started to look rather annoyed.  
"Is this some sort of… _diversion_?" She looked around suspiciously.  
"No ma'am. It's rather hard to talk about. Can we speak in your office?"  
"Of course, dear." She led the way. Once they were in she turned and closed the door lightly. "Mr. Weasley, if you're having some sort of _'sexual tension' _with Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Ron's face lit up, twice as red as normal. "No ma'am!" he started fumbling with his words. "You see… we, uh, the class, we we're making this potion and uh- it could make people change bodies. So I made it, well, _Hermione_ made it, and Malfoy er- Draco, ma'am, he threw a firework into our, her, potion. It exploded everywhere and she disappeared. But she didn't disappear, we sort of… started to switch bodies."  
Madame Pomfrey sat staring at Ron. "You mean to tell me that Hermione Granger is now walking around Hogwarts in your body, Mr. Weasley?"  
"No, ma'am." He paused. "She's… in my body. With me."

"Mr. Potter." Snape looked down on his most _beloved _student.  
"Yes, professor." Harry replied, as the bell rang.  
"Please tell your friends," he looked at Ron and Hermione's belongings, still scattered on the table, "that twenty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but shut it before risking more house points. "Yessir."  
"Good choice there, Potter." Snape walked away as Harry collected his friends' things.  
"_Where are they?_" He mused to himself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, but I think this is a tale that Mr. Weasley had to tell you himself."  
"That's quite alright, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Dumbledore looked from Ron to Madame Pomfrey, "Now if you'll excuse us…"  
"Oh, of course! Excuse me." And with a slight nod she left the room.  
"I'm sorry, sir, please don't think I'm mad but-"  
"Quite alright, Mr. Weasley." He took a slight pause and laughed softly, "As well as Ms. Granger. You see- this is not an odd occurrence. That's right," he said reacting to Ron's arched eyebrow, "this has happened before. Granted it was not caused by a firework…"

**_Ron, how will I be doing my homework, you can't go to my Arithmancy class!  
_**_Hermione please, can you _please _not worry about that right now. What happens if I need to pee???  
_**_Ron!  
_**_Exactly. There are more pressing matters, here, Hermione.  
_"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore interrupted.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry sir, but Hermione and I were-"  
"Yes, yes, it's okay. I'm sure this will take a lot of time to adapt to." He nodded slowly and wiped his glasses. "You may return to your common room, if you wish. Your teachers will be notified of this issue, and I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can have the antidote ready in no time."  
"But sir, how exactly can we explain this to the others? I mean… fellow students."  
Dumbledore thought for a minute. "If you wish, Ms. Granger, I will be happy to have the teachers _follow_ the story that you had been so badly harmed by the potion that you had to be quarantined."  
Ron nodded. "Thank you sir, I'm not sure easy it would be to explain that I'm stuck in a boy's body." She paused. "Especially this boy."  
_Hey!  
_**_Sorry, Ron. It's true._**

"Ron!" Harry saw Ron as soon as he exited the hospital wing. "Where have you been?? Snape deducted twenty points from Gryffindor. **Twenty points!** All because Malfoy wanted to such a nasty little git…"  
"Harry, please watch your language." Ron's hand flew over his mouth.  
_Hermione! We haven't even told him yet! Don't start making me act weird!  
**Well… he shouldn't be talking like that anyways!  
**We're _guys _Hermione, we don't care! Especially if Malfoy _is _a dirty, nasty little git.  
__Ron, listen, if I'm going to stuck in your body…_   
"EARTH TO RON!" Harry was snapping in front of Ron as he seemed to be spacing out. "Where'd ya go, mate?"  
"Sorry, Harry," he apologized, beet red, "let's go to the dorm, we have a lot to talk about."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "…Okay."

After Ron explained the situation to Harry, there was (at first) no reaction. Then, as if struck by lightening, Harry's eyes got huge.  
"You mean that she's here, now? I'm talking to BOTH of you?!"  
"Yes."  
"Same body, same mind, everything!?"  
"Yes."  
"…Liar!" Harry started laughing. "Where is she, really?"  
"Right here!"  
"Nah, that can't happen…"  
"Well it did, and if you _must_ know, Harry, this can and has happened, so you're going to have to accept it and deal with it like we are whether you like it or not." Ron raised his head higher, as if with more confidence. Harry went slightly pale.  
"Oh my god she is in there."

**Author's Note:**Yeah, I haven't written in forever, but I figured I might as well finish the stories I never got around to… Please review and tell me if I should bother with this one. _Taya J Weasley_


	4. Shared Feelings

**Closer Than Requested**

Taya J Weasley

The next half hour or so had been full of Ron and Hermione trying to explain what the feeling was like. Sharing one body and two separate entities? It was enough of a trip to throw anyone for a loop.  
**_Ron, I'm tired.  
_**_Yeah, I know, I am too.  
**Can we just go lay by the fireplace?  
**You mean you're actually asking, instead of making me go.  
**Well, I'm sure we look funny fighting you. By yourself.  
**_Ron laughed for apparently no reason, leaving Harry in the dark. "Sorry, mate, but this girl is funny."  
**_Oh sure, now I'm funny.  
_**_Now you're nicer to me.  
**Oh. Sorry.  
**Don't worry about it.  
_"You know," Harry said, breaking up the little conversation, "it's funny to watch you talk to your little Hermione-inner monologue. You sort of get this glazed-over look, but it's kind of like… I can't explain it but it's rather amusing. I know! It looks like you're really tired and not paying attention, but forcing yourself to stay awake." Harry grinned at his accomplishment of pinpointing Ron's dumb look.  
"Thanks, Harry." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "We're exhausted, we're going to lay by the fire for a while, care to join?"  
"Sure. Let me grab my book, I might as well get some reading done."

As they lay by the fire, Hermione decided to rummage through Ron's memories, while Ron just watched it all like a ever-changing slideshow.  
_Why are you so interested in all of this, Hermione?_ Ron thought as she focused of thoughts of when he was little.  
**_You know I'm an only child- I just like this feeling… Of having siblings, and always having someone there._**Ron's face got a little warm. **_It's dumb, I know…  
_**_No, _he stopped her, _it's not dumb, just different… I can feel what it was like for you too, you know. You were so lonely…  
**It was hard, growing up without friends, Ron, I don't know if you can understand that.  
**You didn't have friends?  
**No, and I never planned to. I just wanted to make mum and dad proud, but that made the other kids hate me for being smart… **_

****

Ron was happy there were very few people in the common room, it was still light outside, and those who weren't out we're already off to dinner. Harry invited them early, but they felt too drained to go right then.

**_I never knew why they hated me so much... Mum said they were jealous.  
_**_You know that must've been it, Hermione.  
**No, it wasn't. Anyways, when I came to Hogwarts, I wanted to make friends so badly. **_Ron, of course, knew this already by sharing her feelings and memories, but their "conversation" continued. **_Everyone here started to make fun of me, too. So I just figured it would be the same. _**Ron felt his face go hot and felt like he was going to cry, or that Hermione's part would cry and his body would just show the tears. **_Why did you hate me too, Ron?_**  
_I didn't hate you! _There was silence and a shared feeling of disbelief. _Well, maybe I thought I did. I didn't though. I just… you know already, you can feel it.  
**Tell me anyways? In your own words?**_ Ron sighed.  
_I was already the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts; everyone knew how poor we were, and how… boring I turned out to be. "Nothing Special" Weasley. "Plain Ol'" Ron Weasley. That's what I was.  
**I didn't think that.  
**You didn't know me. Anyways, it seemed like you were just someone else to put me down. I made it out like it was all your fault, and that you were at fault. But you weren't; it's not your fault you're bloody brilliant._ He felt himself smile a little.  
**_Do you really think that?  
_**_Of course I do! _He blushed. _I mean, how could I not?_

**_…Thanks, Ron. That really means a lot to me. To know you have a good opinion of me.  
_**_I have a lot more, Hermione. _He stopped himself. _I'm getting a little hungry. Off to the Great Hall?  
**It's your body; I'm just living in it.  
**Good answer._

"About time you showed up, I thought you had gained Hermione's appetite." Harry laughed and made room for Ron as he neared the table.  
"Me, miss a meal? C'mon, Harry, I thought you knew me better than that!" As Ron started to gorge himself on whatever was put in front of him, Dean and Seamus sat themselves across from the duo.  
"Hey guys," Dean started, "you see what happened to Hermione?"  
"Of course! How could anyone miss it?"  
"What happened to her? We heard she was sent to St. Mungo's for an emergency operation!" Seamus said, wide-eyed. Harry grinned.  
"No, it's not nearly that impressive. She's just quarantined by Madame Pomfrey until she can find a cure to get rid of all the side affects of an unfinished potion."  
Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Are you sure?"  
"Of course we're sure," Ron said, "Dumbledore told us himself, he did."  
"Well… that can't be right." Dean and Seamus looked at each other. "Because we just came from visiting Jonathon Hickle, sixth year Ravenclaw, in the hospital wing. I can assure you there's no one quarantined in there."  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione, luckily, spoke up for Ron.  
"Well, I see no reason for Dumbledore to lie to us, do you?" The boys were silent. "So she was probably just in a different corridor or room or something. That's what quarantined means, after all."  
"Yeah, I suppose… But-" Dean's voice got really dramatic, wouldn't it be really cool if she actually _did _go to St. Mungo's?? I mean, wow! We'd know someone who-  
"No, it would **not** be _cool _for Hermione to land in St. Mungo's!" Ron said heatedly. His fist was clenched tightly under the table.  
**_Ron, calm down…  
_**"Jeez, Ron, it's not like we _want _her to go."  
"Yeah, calm down, mate." Harry patted his shoulder. Ron's spit of anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and he focused on finishing his fudge that sat in front of him.

After dinner, Ron and Harry headed straight up to bed, dead tired from the day. Harry said goodnight to Ron, and wished Hermione sweet dreams and laughed as he crawled into bed and rolled over. For once, Ron decided to close the drapes that hung around his four-poster bed, mainly for Hermione's sake. [Even if tomorrow was Saturday, there had been many an interesting morning when the boys had lost their… necessary clothing.]

**_Ron.  
_**_Yes, Hermione. I thought you were tired. I know you are, because I am.  
**I know… But I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
**For what?  
**For being in your head, I guess.**_

_That's not your fault, 'Mione, besides, _he blushed, _I kind of like having you with me all the time._Ron sensed confusion. _I mean, I know that we bicker a lot, and we're going to bicker a lot more now that we're together all the time… but, I mean… well…  
**I know, Ron. Thank you.  
**Again?  
**Yes, again. **_Hermione thought for a second. **_Did you just call me ''Mione'?_**  
_Er, I guess I did. I don't know where that came from… I won't say it anymore if-  
**No! I mean, no, it's fine. That's… that's what my dad used to call me when I was little.  
**It made you feel safe.  
**…Yeah. It did.**_

_I like that feeling. Sleep well, _he paused, as if unsure, _and sweet dreams, 'Mione._

Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was in his dormitory, but it felt different…

"We're dreaming, Ron."  
"We share these too?"  
"I guess so."  
"Oh." Ron got up and stretched, glad to have his body to himself, if only for a dream. "Dreams are good." He said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"I know. I've been here for a while, just walking around the grounds. You must have been more tired than I was since you seemed to have slept harder."  
"Ha. I had to deal with _you_ in my head all day." Although he meant this to be a joke, the tone he used caused a tinge of pain on Hermione's face. He noticed it right away. "Oh no, no, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that." He swore at himself.  
"I know," she replied quietly as she moved down the bed. "I just… now that I have my own mind back, I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier, by the fire."  
Ron slowly nodded. In reality, it was so tiring for him all day because Hermione was _always _in his head; well, she was always on his mind at least.

"Did you really think I hated you?" She slowly nodded. "But… even after the troll…" She shook her head.  
"I thought," she sniffed, "I thought that you were just friends with me because Harry wanted to be nice to me." Ron felt hurt; she didn't trust his friendship?  
"And now?" He asked her this as he got out from under the covers and sat right next to her. "Do you know what I think of you now?"  
She wiped her eyes and gave a feeble laugh. "That I'm a 'good friend' but even better classmate to cheat off of?" She knew this was sort of cold, especially after so long that they had been together and how much they've been through.  
He blushed out of embarrassment, "you don't really think that do you?" She paused, but shook her head in the end.  
"No, I don't. It's just…."  
"Just what, Hermione? Can't you tell how much Harry and I value your friendship?"  
"I'm just being stupid." She wiped her tears and nose with a tissue. "Forget about it."

As much as Ron would've liked to "forget about it", he knew that she wanted to talk. He had grown in these past years, and could finally admit to when he needed to push past his comfort zone, especially if it's in a dream; shouldn't that make it easier?  
"Hermione…" He pushed her gently. She took a deep breath.  
"I just wonder sometimes why you two need me around." He gaped at her.  
"Are you serious? Bloody hell, Hermione! I told you you're brilliant! And you always know exactly what to say!" He lowered his voice a bit, "granted the homework and spew ("S.P.E.W., Ron") are a bit of a bust, but still…" He took a deep breath and felt his face go red. "You're amazing. I'll always want you around. Er, Harry too! I mean, Harry will want you around. Wait. Yeah." Hermione smiled. She saw the tips of his ears go red as well.

She pulled him into an awkward hug. He patted her back strangely, not sure what to do to a girl who has you in a bear hug, nearly crying into your night shirt. Right before the dream world faded away he could've sworn he heard her say, "…love…Ronald."

**Author's Note: **Please give feedback, I'm not sure where I'm taking this, but I like having that in a story, don't you?


	5. Doink Doinks &Dumb Songs

**Closer Than Requested**  
Taya J Weasley

The next morning, Ron awoke feeling refreshed and his mind cleared. Well, at least he felt that way until Hermione's subconscious woke up as well.  
**_What the… where am I?!  
_**"Morning, Ron." Harry yawned from his bed. "Sleep well over there?" He craned his neck to peak inside the half-opened curtains.  
"More or less." Ron stretched his arms and scratched his head. "Oh no."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just realized that I have to shower."  
"From the way you've been smelling, yeah, that'd be a good idea."  
"No, you don't understand," Ron stood up and emphasized his sentence with his hands,  
"**I **have to take a **shower**." The other boys in the dormitory looked at Ron like he was mad. Why was he talking to his best friend like he was stupid?  
"…Ohh."  
**_Ron!  
_**_I know, I know, Hermione. But you have to admit: it's time for me to shower!  
**But…!!  
**_"You can always try to keep your eyes closed, mate." Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
"Afraid to see yourself naked, Ron? Afraid you'll need some sort of… _compensation_?" Dean and Seamus cracked up, and Harry willed a small laugh himself.  
"Oh stuff it you three," was all that Ron could reply.  
_I guess all I can do is keep my eyes shut, Hermione. Sorry.  
**Sigh, shut them tight, Ronald. And boy do I mean tight.**_

****

"Hermione is going to hate me, Harry."  
"Why?"  
**_Thanks for keeping them closed!!  
_**"I grabbed the shampoo instead of the eye-safe face wash, what was I supposed to do! I would like to be able to see." Harry laughed. Ron was more answering Hermione out loud than anything, but it informed his friend as well.  
"So you automatically looked to your," he paused, not knowing what to call **it** here at the breakfast table, "looked to your doink-doink?"**_  
_**"Harry! I'm scarred enough already! Don't call his … a _doink-doink_." Harry was cracking up, but lowered his voice.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but," he stopped to breathe, "this is rather," he breathed again, "amusing, to say the least!"  
"He still didn't have to look at it!" she paused, and then Ron spoke. "Well I didn't _mean_ to, but I not only dropped the shampoo, but I went on to drop the face wash as well as that damned rubber duck Neville keeps leaving in there!" Harry continued to laugh, repeatedly commenting on how hilarious the whole situation was.  
"What's hilarious?" asked Ginny, as she sat next to Ron. "Did I miss something?"  
"No." Ron said curtly. "Did you need something?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if you knew when Hermione was coming back, she said she wanted help with something… Well, we were supposed to meet tonight to… work on something. Any chance she'll be back soon, do you know?"  
Ron felt his face flush, though it was Hermione that was doing it. Hermione spoke this time, "Oh, she told me to tell you never mind. She's given up," she paused, "trying to get the extra credit. She said it wasn't worth it."  
_What? Hey! I can't read these thoughts you're having…Why not?! I want to know!  
**Hush.**  
Her-mi-o-neeeee… _He was able to whine in his own head.  
**_Quiet!_**  
"Are you sure, she was kind… really serious about this extra credit." Ginny raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"That's all she told me, Gin, sorry." He stood up from the table, "I have to go. Bye."

Ron left the Great Hall rather quickly, and it was only when they were in the Hall did he stop. Well, Ron took back control of his body from Hermione.  
"You can't run, 'Mione, I'm still right here."  
_**Go away.**_ Ron laughed.  
"You know I can't. And you know that you can't get away either."  
_**Then just drop it. You have class.  
**_"And you?"  
_**I… will be accompanying you.**  
_"Yeah, well, you're going to have to get used to not taking notes." Ron said with a smirk as he walked into Flitwick's Charms class.  
_**Oh no sir, Ronald Weasley!**  
_"This should be an interesting class," Harry commented behind him, making him jump.  
"At least Flitwick will be happy to see Ron taking notes."  
"Ha, yeah right, Harry."  
"Well, think about it, you think that Hermione is just going to sit there and let your body go unused? More specifically your hands with a quill and parchment." Harry smiled and walked into the room, he could tell that Ron and Hermione were having some sort of inner monologue debate.

Ron scribbled the last of his notes down just as Professor Flitwick dismissed the class. Exhausted and with a hand cramp, he headed towards the door.  
"Oh, Mr. Weasley?" Flitwick called, "do you mind copying those notes for Ms. Granger? I know she's _quarantined_, but I would hate to have my top student fall behind." Hermione blushed for Ron, nodded and left the room.  
"_My top student_… yeah, you can copy them when you get your own body back, my hand feels like it has knots tied in it."  
**_Oh Ron, you know it's good for you._**

_Only if having a gimpy hand is an upgrade in life._  
"Ready for Potions, you two?" Harry asked as he clapped Ron on the back.  
"Ugh," was the only reply he received.

"Settle, settle," Snape said as he entered the dungeon. The demand was highly unnecessary since hardly anyone was even breathing; unless you counted Malfoy who was reenacting his Filibuster toss to Pansy Parkinson who was giggling hysterically. "As you are aware, majority of this class has been doing rather…" he paused to throw a glare at Neville Longbottom, "appalling, in this class."

_Well, I thought I was doing rather well.  
**Oh please, Ron, you were hardly paying attention.  
**Well… I clearly made the __Corporeus_ _Mutarlas_ _potion correctly, didn't I?!_

**_…Well, I have to admit I'm surprised you remembered the name of it._**

_Hey!_

"Mr. Weasley!" Ron snapped out of his conversation. "Is there a reason you are not paying attention?"

"No, sir."

"In the future, please leave your daydreaming outside this dungeon," Snape snarled. "Now everyone take out a piece of parchment, there is a pop quiz on the board for you." With a flick of his wand Snape revealed the quiz on the chalkboard. "You have twenty minutes. Begin **now**."

Everyone started to copy the questions as fast as they could and Ron was no exception.

_Hey, I might actually pass this quiz!  
**Finally decided to pay attention, did you?**_

_…Well, with you in my head, where could I go wrong? _Ron smirked to himself, but it was quickly wiped away by Hermione's force.  
**_You think that _**_now **I'm going to help you, Ronald Weasley? I don't think so.  
**C'mon, Hermione! Please? I'm sure the grade will be halved with you anyways; Snape knows what happened!  
**No. You can do your own work.  
**Fine._

"What is the direct translation of _corporeus mutarlas_?" Ron read quietly to himself.

_Well… thanks for nothing, Hermione. _Ron started racking his brain as he read over the questions. The harder he thought, though, the more answers that came to him. Thanking the spirits that he had remembered all of this, he scribbled it down before he forgot.

**_"Jokes on me, I did not ask for love letters…"  
_**_Hermione, do you mind? Stop singing!!  
**"I miss you so much, I long for your love…"  
**_"Argh!" Ron had semi-grunted out loud, without realizing.

"Problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, sir." Ron grumbled to himself and went back to his paper. _Now I got that bloody song stuck in my head.  
**Now you **have_ **_the song stuck in your head.  
_**_Shut up, Hermione._

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ron asked casually as he and Harry walked out of the dungeon.

"I couldn't answer number six," Harry said frowning, "who cares what kind of rock and feather blah, blah, blah?"  
"Oh, that wasn't so bad, the one asking us to answer _in Latin_ almost had me though."

"Yeah, but you're lucky to have Hermione's brain in there too," Harry patted Ron's head.

"No! She didn't even help me, not a bit." Ron looked annoyed, "though she did get some dumb love song stuck in my head."

**_It's a good song!_**

"Shut up, Hermione." Ron turned back to Harry, who was smirking. "What?"

"Sorry, mate, but you look sort of _mad_ talking to yourself in the middle of the halls."

"Yeah, yeah. But-"

"Hey, Ron!" Ron turned and saw the twins calling him over to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Come here, little brother!"

_Oh no.  
_"We don't bite, honest!" The twins eventually dragged Ron away from Harry and the rest of the general populous. "Now, Ron, there's something we've been meaning to talk to you about."

Ron felt his face flame. "W-what?"

"Well, last week," George started, allowing Fred to finish, "we overheard a little conversation about our favorite little bother."

"Brother," George corrected.

"Right, brother."

"What're you two getting at?"  
"Well, we happened to walk in on one Ginny Weasley, with one Hermione Granger, and their conversation was... englightening, to say the least."

"Oh yes, the _very _least..."

**Author's Note:** Sorry! I had to leave it there for now. What do you all think? Please review... I need reviews to let me know if I should finish this fic or leave it to rot away... Please? :)


End file.
